Gakupo's Twas' the Night Before Christmas
by AnaTheAwesome
Summary: What Happens when Gakupo gets up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve? Minor GkuLuka, once again. Also Minor RinLen.


**A/N: Michiru: Yo! I'm back, since I'm gonna be gone-to-Florida-to-look-at-houses-with-my-parents-and-brother on Saturday (thru Christmas), I decided to write this, Now! Mika, Disclaimer!**

**Mika's Super awesome Ninja Disclaimer: If Michiru owned the Crypton or Vocaloid in any way, I would be a real Vocaloid. But sadly, I'm not.**

**Luka: Michiru? Why does She look familiar?**

**Gakupo: Like she's realated to Luka?**

**Luka:** **What? She looks like you! **

**Gakupo: Sure she does.**

**Mika: O.O *Hides behind Michiru* **

**Michiru: e.O I-I can explain......No I can't. Start the show! Or.....Story......Or......Movie......Or.....*Rants***

**Gakupo: *Facepalms***

* * *

"Gakupo that was great!" Rin exclaimed. Gakupo had finished reading 1"Twas' the Night before christmas" and since he had to read it to the twins more than once, he was tired. "So, now you guys gotta' go to sleep so Santa will come!" He said, absent-mindedly. Len looked at him. "I still don't understand."

Gakupo **sweatdropped**. _"Go to bed! I know I want to!"_ Rin shook her head. "Lenny-Kins, I want presents. Lets go sleep!" 2Gakupo smiled when saw a tint of blush spread across the little boy's face.

"Aw....G'night Gaku-Nii..." Len said as Rin dragged her brother from the room befor Rin waved happily back at the Samurai. Gakupo got up from the couch and stretched. "Poor kids...'ey still don' know Sashie-tama puts out all teh' goodies fo' tem..."

Meiko said from in the kitchen when Gakupo walked in. He then stopped. "No more Sake, Me-Chan." Kaito said before Meiko started to choke him with his own Blue scarf.

All of the adults were in the room. 3Well, If BaKaito counts as an adult! Luka, who was currently leaning on the wall, smiled. "Meiko, I kind of agree with Kaito, no more Sake!" She said. 4Sachiko and Genjiro laughed. "Beesides Meiko, I don't put presents out there, Santa does!" Sachiko said. "Righ'.... Gaku D'ya believe har?" Gakupo shook his head. Santa wasn't real.

Meiko nodded but then passed out. "I think I'm going to take her to her room, then go back to my place....See you guys!" Genjiro said, picking the drunken lady off the ground.

"Actually, I think that's a great Idea." Gakupo said. "Good night, Luka-Chan~" Gakupo said, smirking. Then he put his hands in hers. "Oh, Luka, How I wish you would come into my room and sleep with me tonight! For that is the only thing I want for Christmas!" Luka's face turned bright red before she slapped across the face.

"Idiot." She said before walking to the fridge, taking out Tuna rolls.

Gakupo turned into a crying anime 5chibi in a corner. "Why doesn't she love me?" He cried. Luka, Kaito, and Saciko rolled their eyes. After a few minutes, Gakupo walked uptairs happily, totally over Luka's slap. This is where our wonderful Vocaloid Christmas Story Special begins.

* * *

**Twas' the night before Christmas, when all through the house**

Gakupo woke up with a start. '_stupid story....haunting me...._' He thought. '_Oh, yeah.....Tonight's the night before Christmas Day._' He thought before he looked at his purple clock. 11:30 was what it read.

**Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;**

It was quiet............ Gakupo looked around his room..... He couldn't hear anything except for his own breathing. He assumed that everyone was asleep.

**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,**

**In hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there;**

He walked down the stairs, to check if anything suspicious would be there, but no, The stockings that were hung by Sachiko were still empty and there were no presents under the tree. _"Thats wierd...Isn't Sachie asleep?"_

**The Children were nestled all snug in their beds,**

**While visions of Sugar-Plums danced in their heads;**

Gakupo walked to everyone's rooms. Rin and Len were fast asleep. Gakupo noticed they were mumbling things along the lines of 'Sugar-Oranges' and 'Sugar-Bananas.' "...Strange" was all he had to say.

**And mamma' in her 6kercheif, and I in my cap,**

**Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,**

When Gakupo came to Luka's room, he couldn't help but sit there for a minute. She just looked so.....Peaceful. He yawned, as Gakupo felt pretty tired too. He walked back into his room.

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,**

All of a sudden, as soon as Gakupo got into his bed, he heard a ton of noise.

**I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.**

**Away to the window I flew like a flash,**

He got out of his bed quickly and ran to the window. Gakupo took out his Katana._ 'I swear, If anyone's planning to rob this house....'_

**Tore up the shutters and threw up the sash.**

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow**

**Gave lustre of mid-day to the objects below,**

The snow on the ground was beautiful and the moon just lit up the whole night. '_Man.....I wish Luka could see this......'_ Gakupo thought.

**When, what should my wondering eyes should appear,**

**But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,**

Gakupo's eyes widened. '_Santa's real?!'_ He smiled as he looked the man in the sleigh over.

**With a little old driver, so lively and quick,**

**I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.**

Gakupo saw the glitter in the man's eye. Now he wished he hadn't of doubted him for a minute.

**More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,**

**And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;**

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixon! On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Dash away, dash away, dash away all!" Gakupo heard the man scream. '_J-just like the book?_'

**As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**

**When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,**

**So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,**

**With the sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too.**

**And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof,**

**The prancing and pawing of each little hoof,**

Gakupo found himself running down the stairs, listening to the commotion on the roof. "What's going on?!" He turned to see Luka tying a robe running down the stairs. Gakupo just looked at her. "I......"

**As I drew my head, and was turning around,**

**Down the Chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.**

The two turned around wide-eyed. There was Santa Clause, smiling at them with his eye's sparkiling. Luka looked at Gakupo then to St. Nick.

**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,**

**And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;**

**A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,**

**And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.**

**His eyes- how they twinkled! his dimples- how merry!**

**His cheeks were like roses! His nose like a cherry!**

**His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,**

**And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;**

**The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,**

**And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;**

**He had a broad face and a little round belly,**

**That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.**

**He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,**

**And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself.**

Gakupo laughed as Luka continued to stare in disbelief, as she couldn't belive her eyes.

**A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,**

**Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;**

**He spoke not a word, but went straight to work,**

**And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,**

**And laying a finger aside of his nose,**

**And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.**

**He sprang to his sleigh, to his team he gave a whistle,**

**And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.**

**But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,**

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!" Gakupo and Luka heard him scream. "Was that really?" Gakupo nodded at the question, his arm going around her waist. Luka blushed and turned her head away, but smiled just then. They stayed on the couch until dawn.

* * *

"Oh wow! Santa brought up paint for the Roda Rolla!" they all smiled. After everyone one exchanged gifts they all walked into the kitchen and Gakupo and Luka were left alone. "I didn't get you a gift-" Gakupo was interuppted by Luka kissing him on the cheek. "It's fine. Last night was a great gift all it's own." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

He looked around. "Score!" He said, jumping in the air.

* * *

**References:**

**1: Hey, The japanese need their own version, ne?**

**2: I forget why I put this....I support twincest?**

**3: Poor Kaito....**

**4: Sachiko and Genjiro are scientists That I will introduce sometime in the near future.**

**5: CHIBI GAKU!**

**6: Don't think I put it...**

**7: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**


End file.
